Skank
Skank is a member of the gang led by Top Dollar, and had raped Shelly Webster and killed Eric Draven. Skank is portrayed by Angel David. The Crow (1994) Little is known about Skank, but he seems to be considered a cowardly idiot among the gang members, but outside the gang, still a capable criminal. Skank along with Tin Tin, Funboy and T-Bird were responsible for the rape of Shelly Webster and the murder of her boyfriend Eric Draven. Little is shown in his involvement of it. However the flashbacks show him, restraining Shelly and trying to kiss her at knife point, grabbing their pet Cat Gabriel who bites him before running away and along with Tin Tin; restrains Eric while T-Bird and Funboy take turns shooting him in the chest. One year after the murders, he is seen alongside the rest of the gang, trashing an arcade, rigging it to blow and warning T-Bird that they are speeding in front of a cop car (Albrecht). As playing a drinking game at The Pit, involving shots and swallowing bullets. A scuffle between him and Tin Tin ensues after the latter calls him a pussy, causing them all to point their guns and knives at each other, before they all chant "FIRE IT UP!!" He is later shown after Tin Tin's murder attending The Trash club run by Top Dollar, while T-Bird reports to Grange about the earlier destruction of the Arcade. He is not seen later until after Eric kills Funboy. While he and T-Bird at this point were aware of Tin Tin's demise, they are unaware of Funboy's with Skank remarking he's still having sex with Darla. T-Bird later sends Skank into a convenience store for smokes and road beers. While in the store, Skank takes some time to buy some snacks too, causing Eric to get the drop on T-Bird. Skank who notices T-Bird driving off tries to chase him on foot. Only to have him get hit by a car. When the driver angrily confronts him about it, Skank knocks him out and gives chase. With some difficulty, Skank finally finds T-Bird but accidentally crashes into a cop car that was chasing him and Eric. Skank manages to reach T-Bird's location just in time to see not only T-Bird's firey death, but also his killer. The next morning, Skank goes to warn Top Dollar, Myca and Grange who were aware of the killer and his identity. Skank laments that T-Bird ordering Eric's and Shelly's murder is what set Eric off after them. When Grange informs Top Dollar that Eric is working his way to Skank, they decide to keep a close eye on him. He is later seen at Top Dollar's board meeting, forcibly restrained by Grange, so he wouldn't try to run off. Eric enters the meeting causing Skank to further panic and demands them to hand Skank over to him, having no concern for the rest of the gang. When Top Dollar denies his demand and has him shot, a mayhem ensues causing Eric to slaughter every Gang member while Skank tries to hide from him. Even using two of Top Dollar's mistresses as shields at one point. Top Dollar, Grange and Myca make their escape while Eric tracks down Skank under the table. Using a katana Eric stabbed into the table before, he scares Skank out of hiding and grabs him, telling him, "Guess it's not a good day to be a bad guy, huh Skank?" Skank tries to weasel his way out of his death by claiming he's not Skank and that Eric already killed him. Eric, not buying it, tosses Skank out of the club window in the same manner that the gang threw him out. For a bit of humor to his death, his body lands on the same cop car he crashed into earlier when chasing T-Bird. Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Crow (film) Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters from The Crow